Through the Branches of Destiny
by Arristo
Summary: You are a nature loving teenager who still believes in the Guardians (Plus Pitch), living alone for six years until one event changes your life... Full Summary inside. Reader x Jack (Does the title suck btw?) T for safety since there's a bit of swearing and blood. A little based on the movie EPIC, but NOT ENTIRELY, capisce? UPDATE: CHAPTER 2 HAS BEEN REVISED SOMEWHAT SO READ IT!
1. Summary

Hey-o everybody! I'm Arristo, and this is my first ROTG fanfic, and more specifically, my first Reader's story (Or whatever you call it idk).

So this is the full summary:

* * *

You are an adventurous, kind 16 year old, and you are very much into nature, especially plants. You live in Burgess, in a forest, in a treehouse surrounded by a loving, beautiful garden by yourself due to running away from your parents since they've started to not care about you when you turned ten and they've been arrested for stealing, and you've been taking care of your garden and yourself ever since.

Somehow, you still believe in Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, Sandman, and all the other spirits, even the Man in the Moon, though you never really saw them. But recently, when a snow day comes by in January you start believing in Jack Frost when a boy with white hair flies by your window and draws frost patterns on your window...

(A/N: Okay! Enough of intro on 'yourself'! Here's what's gonna happen...)

So, one day, while you are in your garden tending to some flowers, you hear a strange sound and turn to see a woman dressed in green stumbling towards you with unusual black sand covering her torso. You have no idea who she is, but you rush to her aid, and she briefly talks to you and hands you a large water lily bud before she dies right in front of you in your arms.

You didn't know, however, that once you took that bud, you were bound for an adventure of a lifetime that could change everything...

* * *

Sounds good, right?

Well, that's all for now! I will get the chapter posted up soon!

~Arristo~


	2. Just Another Day with Surprises

Hello I'm back! Heres chapter one! I hope I did pretty good at this! :) It was long to get this finished, whew!

* * *

You open your (e/c) eyes from a pleasant dream. Sitting up from your mattress, you stretch and rub your arms a little from some cold air that is slipping in through the wooden boards and branches of the treehouse. But you've been used to this for a while and your pajamas and large, blue blanket have kept you warm for six years straight. So you get up, slip out of bed and walk over to a large plastic tub filled with clean water and a bottle of shampoo and conditioner and a bar of soap next to it, sitting on a few wooden boards that act as a counter. You soak your hair and wash it, trying not to splash your clothes, and rinse your hair out. Then, you grab a towel that's sitting in a suitcase you have and lie it on the floor, and you give yourself a sponge bath, scrubbing your body with the bar of soap and rinsing a little with the water. You grab two more towels and dry yourself off with one and cover your body with it, shivering against the small breeze.

Afterwards, you wrap the other towel around your head, rinse and throw the one on the floor onto a tree branch outside to dry, dump out the water in the tub through the window and walk to a tree branch that's sticking through the wall, where your clothes are hanging.

Your clothes are a black and white striped elbow sleeve tee, dark skinny jeans, and black and white converse all-star ankle boots you received from Santa (Yes, Santa gave them to you as a present, because you still believed in him). The other clothes you have are hanging out to dry, and your shoes were mostly worn out and old. You change out of the pajamas and into the clothes on the tree branch. You then walk over to the front of your bed and open the large rectangular basket that's sitting there. Lots of food and drinks are stored inside, such as Gatorade, water, sandwiches, fruit, and a few more stuff. One if those happens to be a box of Pop-Tarts. You pull out a package of two (insert favorite Pop-Tart Flavor*) pop-tarts, one of your favorites, and rip the wrapper open, pulling out one cold pop-tart and hold one in your mouth as you pull on your purple hoodie. You leave the hood off and munch on the pop-tart as you walk over to another cut out window and look out at the forest, and the town that's not far in the distance. The forest floor isn't really covered in snow, due to the fact that there are so many trees, especially your garden that is surrounding your tree. Reminding yourself to water that plants, you grab your toothbrush, toothpaste, floss, your handheld mirror and a water bottle, and brush your teeth.

Ever since you found and fixed up this old abandoned treehouse, life for you has been simple, but successful. So much better than the life you have left six years ago. The memory nags in your mind and you gargle some water and spit it all out the window, flossing quickly afterwards. With a sigh, you wipe your mouth with a towel that was hanging to dry as the memory flashes through your eyes.

* * *

Flashback: Seven years ago...

_You come skipping home from elementary school, another great day with your friends. The front door is unlocked and you come inside, calling out, "Mom! Dad! I'm home!"_

_"Oh she's here." You hear dad say in a bland voice from the kitchen. You're confused a little, since usually both of your parents would come over to you and hug you, and ask how was your day was, whether in a bad mood or not. So you set your backpack down by the door and head to the kitchen, where your mom and dad are sitting at the table, discussing something. Both of them are pointing and browsing at picture of __a tall building. "Mom? Dad? I'm home..." You say coming up to them. They jump and your dad quickly slams the laptop closed, and they turn to you and put on suspiciously fake smiles. "Oh hi honey, how was school?" Your mom says. Something feels odd, but you shrug it off and say, "It was great! Amy, Madison, Sara and I played together on the swings and we learned how to make soda volcanoes for science! Miss Lorient says that it takes soda pop and mentos-" You are cut off short when your mom says, "That's great (name) now, run along. Your dad and I are working on something."_

_"But-" you start, when your dad says pretty loudly, "Do what your mom told you and go play somewhere else!"_

_You stand there, shocked. What the heck? Your parents were never usually like this. Did something bad happen? Something so bad that they had to act this way? You leave to your room, very confused, hoping that tonight would be better. But when dinner comes, you find that your mom and dad are already eating, and before you can to serve yourself, your dad shouted at you, "Nope! That's food for us! If you want food, you make your own dinner!"_

_"But dad-" you say._

_"Your dad is very correct (name). You make your own food now. You're not a baby anymore." your mom pipes in._

_"She's lucky enough to have a roof over her head..." you hear your dad mutter. Tears form in your eyes and you run back to your room, crying yourself to sleep without anything to eat. What was happening to your family?_

_That's how it was everyday from then on. Come home, acknowledge your parents without anything in return, make your own dinner, clean, and go to bed. Once in a while your parents would harshly rant on you to not bother them, especially now since they kept talking about something and looking at that same picture of the building._

_Then, one night, five months later, your parents came home very late at two in the morning. You were awoken by the door shutting and you came out of your room to see your parents, dressed in black and carrying several bags of money. "Mom? Dad?" You say. They don't hear you and they go to the kitchen, you following silently behind. Your dad leans down and removed a part of the kitchen floor tiles, revealing it to be a trapdoor for a basement. You gasp, making your mom turn around and see you. Your dad finds out and also looks at you._

_"Don't tell anyone about this, okay?" your mom says. "W-where did you get all of that?" said you._

_"If we say, will you keep your mouth shut and not tell anyone?" you dad says, annoyed. You hesitate, but nod. "We robbed a bank, alright? We stole fifty thousand dollars and keeping it inside this here room, got it?"_

_You nod._

_"Good, now get to bed. And tell. NO. ONE."_

_You turn and walk straight to bed, turning for one last look as your parents toss the bags down the trapdoor._

_After that night, it was basically back to the old routine, though your parents were now more edgy on you since you saw them with the money. Of course, you knew where the door was and that it was unlocked, but you never got close to it, not that you were allowed to anyway._

_Months passed, and school seemed to be the only place that you can be happy, and whenever the bell rang for the end of the day, you would become scared of coming home, but reluctantly you would go anyway. You've even joined after-school clubs to try to delay your departure to home. You hid your emotions on home pretty well from everyone, since you didn't want anyone to worry. You kept your mouth shut about your parents and the bank, since you were afraid of what the consequences would be._

_And since your parents ignored you, you began talking to the moon, especially the man you believed who lived on it, acting as he was your parent. You told him every story about school, about your parents and about the money. He became your friend..._

_..._ (A/N: This is a tiny linebreak btw...) ...

_Then, one day, you've had it. The morning of the day it all started one year ago, it was enough. With you being very smart, a plan formed in your mind, and you were determined to fulfill it._

_So you got up early, dressed and ready for school. You slid on your backpack, grabbed a granola bar from the kitchen and silently left for school. When you got there, you immediately came to your group of friends, Amy, a brunette Native American, Madison, a blonde white girl, and Sara, a black-haired Chinese-American. "Hey guys!" you call, sounding happy. "Hi (name)!" said Sara, waving to you. All of you sit together under a tree and talk for a little, before you decide to bring up your news. "Hey, guys..?" you pipe up. They turn and look at you, listening. "I... I'm not gonna see you guys for a long while..." You say, trying not to break down. "Why? said Amy. "I'm... moving." you lie, not saying the real truth._

_"Oh! Why?" says Madison, shocked. "...Dad's job has us moving to Montana." You lie again. Amy covers her mouth with both hands and the other two are speechless. "When are you going?" asked Amy. "This weekend. By Monday, I'll be long gone..." you reply. All your friends are saddened by your lie and you give them a group hug. The rest of the day, you spend the whole day with your friends, trying to savor every moment, knowing that it'll be your last. Hours passed, and the bell rang, signaling that it was time to go. You sadly get up and slip on your backpack, and your friends walk you to the gate that you leave out to go home. You look at them all one last time and you all give one last hug. Madison pulls out a folded slip of paper and hands it to you, saying, "Here's all of our numbers. I know you don't have a phone yet, but if you can..." she smiles sadly. You take the paper and hold. "Thanks guys..." you say, a lump forming in your throat. "Bye (name)." the three of them say, and wave you goodbye. And with that, you head home, the paper slipping numbly out of your hand (You intended for that to happen)._

_You came home, not bothering to say hello to your parents in the living room, and walked straight to your room. You set your backpack down and close the door, locking it. The time was seven at night, since school ended at four and you decided to take the long way home and browse through town. You decided to catch a nap before it was time to go. So you lie down on your bed and you doze off, dreaming of nothing._

_When you awaken the time says 9:30, the perfect time since your parents are asleep at this time. You see that it is raining outside, so you get up and pull out a large suitcase from under your bed and zip it open, packing in the rationed pile of clothes and shoes you had set up this morning, your brush, toothbrush, toothpaste, floss, lotion, some hair ties, matches, an umbrella, a flashlight, and a long coil of rope. The suitcase is full and you close it, pulling out another smaller suitcase from under the bed, and add the rest of the contents; a pack of extra batteries, a battery-needed iPod that your now deceased aunt sent you for Christmas, a sleeping bag, a pillow, towels, your precious teddy bear and a few books for reading, including The Man in the Moon and Other Legends. _

_There was one more thing to put in, and you grab a large basket that contained a large jar that you used to hold butterflies inside, and silently leave your room, tiptoeing to the kitchen. You silently lift the hidden door and climb down, switching on the lightbulb that hung from the ceiling, revealing the huge stacks of cash. You open the jar and grab handfuls of money and filling the jar, not stopping until it's full to the brim. You close the jar tightly and turned off the light, heading back up and closing the trapdoor. You then open the pantry and fridge and fill the basket up with canned soups and fruits and ravioli, Ramen noodles, chips, candy bars, fruits, sandwich items, a carton of milk and orange juice, two boxes of cereal, and lots and lots of bottled water. You close both the fridge and pantry, head to the cabinet by the oven, and pull out a pot, a pan, some bowls, and a handful of spoons and forks and butter knives and close the basket. Before heading back to your room you grab the house phone._

_You pack the jar in the suitcase and close it. With a sigh you sit on the floor and dial 9-1-1 on the phone._

_"Burgess 911 what's your emergency?" Said a woman who picks up the line._

_"Yes, do you know about the robbing of the Pennsylvania National Bank?" you said._

_"Yes, do you have any information?"_

_"I do, I know the robbers and everything."_

_"You do? Well, can you explain all the information for us?"_

_You then explained that it was your parents, their plan, your address, practically everything._

_"Well then," said the woman after you finished. "I'll send the police over right away. Thank you for giving us the information. By the way, can I get your name?"_

_"I... wish to be anonymous." you say, worried that your parents could kill you if they found out you ratted them out._

_"...I see. Well then, thank you for your time. The police should be there soon."_

_"Thank you." You then hang up and rush quietly back to the kitchen, placing the phone back. You tiptoe to your parents room and peer inside, looking to make sure your parents are still asleep. Luckily, they are and with a huff of relief, you go back to your room, change into a red t-shirt, denim pants, green rainboots and a yellow raincoat. and gather up your things. You drag them out, grunting a little at the weight. You manage to get into the garage, and you push the garage door open. You eye your red Radio Flyer wagon and fit your suitcases and basket perfectly on it. Grabbing the handle you pull and drag the wagon behind you as you walk out of your house, closing the garage door behind you. Police sirens are suddenly heard faintly in the distance and you quickly pick up the pace, heading behind some bushes, watching as the police cars surround your house, policemen heading inside. A few minutes later, they come out carrying bags of the money, and both your parents handcuffed. You can hear them shouting, "THIS IS MUTINY!" your dad shouts, struggling helplessly. "We were framed! We didn't do this, we swear!" your mother lies. "Yeah, yeah, tell it to the judge!" a policeman shouts at them. "Hey, where's our kid?!" your dad shouts. "There was no kid now get in!" the two policemen who are holding your parents hove them in the backseat of the car. The last thing you hear your dad say is, "That little brat! She ratted us out! I'll kill her!"_

_"Well then I guess you better start 'planning' to kill her," says a policewoman with very much sarcasm. "You'll have plenty of time to plan... Twenty-five years behind bars to plan." She slams the door shut, and the police drive away. _Serves you right... _you think aloud. You then leave, wandering around your neighborhood, thinking of a place to stay. Somehow you didn't think of this part, so you become scared. "I can't go to an orphanage... Maybe someone take me in..?" you sigh with a tear of fear sliding down your face, not knowing what to do, until a light shines in your face. You look up and see the full moon through an opening through the clouds. The rain stops pouring on you and you wipe your tear away, along with the raindrops on your head. You then find yourself following the moonlight as it leads you to a forest._

_A little while later, you find the moonlight shining on a treehouse, old and empty, nearly concealed by the tree's branches and leaves. No one seemed to be using it, so you head towards it, staring up at it. There was no ladder, so you pull out your rope and holding one end, you toss the other end in the air. It falls down without success, and you groan, tossing it back up again. This time, it goes over a tree branch and you smile, holding both ends of the rope. You then hoist yourself up and climb up the rope (Thank God for you Girl Scouts Camp when you were eight), reaching the top of the tree, where the treehouse is also sitting. You let go of the rope and step inside._

_It was roomy, it looked sturdy, it was hidden, so you wouldn't be found by adults and put in an orphanage, and the leaves were made out of strong branches and leaves, which would protect perfectly against the rain and snow and hail. Of course there was old leaves and dirt on the floor, but you can clean it up easily. You see a hole on the side, acting as a window, and you go over there, looking out at the view of the forest, and the full moon in the sky, glowing along with the stars. "I guess this is my new home huh Man in the Moon?" you find yourself saying to the moon, smiling. The moon says nothing to you, so you simply smile, and start getting ready of preparing the treehouse. First you pull up your wagon with the rope, setting it in a corner. Next, you find a fallen tree branch with lots of leaves on the end, and use it as a makeshift broom, sweeping the leaves and dirt out of the treehouse. And finally, you take out the clothes suitcase, change into pajamas, brush your teeth and rinse out your mouth with water (hey, just because there's no sinks doesn't mean you can give up on the Tooth Fairy). _

_As you spat out the water out the window, you look up and gasp in awe, whispering, "Sandman...". Golden sand tendrils were all over the sky, flying their way to children's homes. One is within reach so you can't resist and touch it. The sand is smooth in your fingertips, and suddenly some of the sand you touched turned into several puppies made of the sand, barking happily and running around you. You laugh and span around with them as they yipped before fading away. You sigh, and look down to see a pile of gold sand the palm of you hand. With a gasp, you scrimmage around with one hand in your suitcase until you find a small cloth bag that was attached to one of your shorts. You carefully pour the sand inside and tie it shut, placing it in a corner, hidden under a pile of sticks. Satisfied, you yawn and pull out your sleeping bag, teddy bear and pillow, setting them both by the window, and you slide into the sleeping bag, resting against the pillow and wrapping an arm around your bear. You keep one eye open long enough to see a golden sand tendril floating through your window and towards you before you fall asleep, dreaming a very good dream._

_For six years, you stayed in the treehouse, coming out occasionally for a little more food, and some items like a mattress (Where a very confused store keeper gave you one, despite your lie about buying it for your grandmother), a blanket, a little bit of new clothes when you outgrew the old ones, and other necessities. And every once in a while, a little bit of books and batteries and other little things. You also started growing a garden when you were fourteen, the year you grown attached to nature, buying seeds and planting them in the ground around the tree, carefully growing them and taking care of them. The seeds grew into the garden that is on the forest floor today..._

* * *

That memory has only come up twice during your six years alone, so you shudder a little as you face back reality. You shake your head as your head clears up, and forgetting about it, you grab your brush and unwrap the towel, combing your (h/c) hair, taking out all the tangles in it. You tie it up into a high ponytail, letting a few short strands on both sides of your head fall down, and grab your tan over-the-shoulder satchel, putting it on. You grab two water bottles, some bills that you still have left from the jar (You are trying to ration it now that your running low.), a pocket watch you found lying on the forest floor that still works, a pocketknife you bought for safety, and a granola bar, and stuff those in your satchel.

Then, you head to the treehouse opening, which is like a small balcony, and grab the long vine that you cut and tied together from a nearby willow. You jump and slid down with ease to the forest floor. As you land you remove the large canopy that protected your garden for the cold nights, fold it and set it aside, and carefully tread through the garden you have grown, pouring water from a water bottle you pulled from your satchel all around you. Your garden consisted of many flowers and bushes, like roses, tulips, lilies, ferns, daisies, and petunias. the rest were just green bushes and leaves. You then toss the water bottle in a nearby garbage can and walk to town.

* * *

It's almost sunset when you return, your satchel now full of extra food and other items. You go through your garden, but stop when you see a lily half hanging down, nearly half-dead. You stoop down and look at it, frowning. All the other plants were okay, so why not this one? You stroke at the lily's petals, when a faint glow suddenly surrounds it and the lily slowly comes back to life. Your eyes widen and you rub them, blinking a few times. The lily is sitting there, now healthy, and the glowing was long gone. How did that happen, again? This has happened a lot before, but you weren't magic! Yet every time some of your plants were dying, or dead, something would make it glow and it would come back to life.

You let out a huff and stand, grabbing the canopy and drape it over the garden, carefully tugging at the edges, making sure that they were all covered before climbing up the vine and into the treehouse. You set your satchel down by your suitcase and pull out a small pot, a water bottle, a can of soda, a fork and a package of Ramen noodles. You grab some matches and go back down the vine, running for a little distance until you spot a picnic table with a small grill. There's still some charcoal in it, so you toss a burning match inside and blow until the charcoal is lit up and ready. You prepare the noodles and let them cook inside the pot over the grill, until they are ready. You eat them by the fire of the grill for warmth, and chug down your soda. When you finish you dump the remaining water from the pan and water bottle onto the grill, extinguishing the fire, and throw the trash away in a nearby garbage can and head back to the treehouse.

After changing and brushing your teeth, you decide to read a book, so you grab your flashlight and look through the books you have. The books you have are all the Hunger Games books, Aesop's Fables Vol. 2, a crossword puzzle book, and the Man in the Moon and Other Legends. You pull out that book, though you memorized it by heart, and read through it. Night begins to set as you finish, again. You sigh and almost close the book, when the end page slips, revealing more pages. You stare, confused, and carefully peel at the page, removing away the thin old page glue that had been accidentally keeping the pages together, where several more pages are revealed. "Wow," you mutter. "No wonder the book always ended without an epilogue." You then look at the chapter's title, written in beautiful blue writing:

**Jack Frost: The Bringer of Winter, Snow and Ice.**

Immediately you read all the pages, reading about a boy who was said that he was the reason winter came, and he created blizzards when he was upset and that he was mischievous and loved nipping at people's noses, toes and fingers. He was also known as "Old Man Winter", "Jokul Frost", and "Father Frost". "Jack Frost..." You whisper. You turn to the last page, which has a picture of a pale boy, with white hair, blue eyes, bare feet, fancy blue clothing, and he was holding a long staff. Obviously no one (as far as you know) know what Jack Frost really looks like, but you can't help but feel that this isn't exactly correct about his image. "I wish I knew if he really is real like everyone else... Then maybe, I can see him." You mumble to yourself, and almost close the book as you see the sun setting when a cold wind rushes through the room, making you stop abruptly. The wind dies down a bit but the cold doesn't go away. In fact, you can feel it at its strongest point right next to you at the window. Suddenly you see a tiny snowflake coming towards you, and you feel it touch your nose, blue sparkles now dancing around your eyes for a moment before fading away. You can't help but giggle as the tickling sensation fills your nose, making it turn the lightest shade of pink.

Suddenly, beautiful frost patterns form all around the pages of the book you're holding. You gasp, nearly dropping the book in surprise, amazed at the designs. You ignore the fact that the book is now cold and with your right hand, you brush your fingers gently on the ice. As you do, some more of the frost patterns on the edge of the page crawls on your hand. You jerk back your hand from the cold sensation as you watch the ice move to the center of the back of your hand, and form a little snowflake. Shocked, you touch it as the cold fades away, but the snowflake doesn't, not even if you rub against it. You quickly find an old white candle that you hardly use anymore since the wick is on its last life, and pull out your matches. Igniting the match, you light the candle and carefully hold the hand with the snowflake over it. The fire is hot, but the snowflake isn't melting, not even after five minutes. "Well, that's a mark that's probably not coming off." you say, placing the matches under the mattress.

"Whoops, sorry!" a voice says.

You jump, crying out "Who's there?" and look around you, but there's no one in here. However you hear a rush of wind, and more frosty ice patterns form around your window, making you scramble to the window and poke your head out. The sun is gone, but there's just enough light to see a boy, a boy with white hair, flying away, leaving the sky to start snowing lightly. You almost call out to him but you just stop and stare in awe, the snow falling out of the sky snapping you out of your trance. You come back inside, shivering a little as you sit back down on your mattress. Who was that? How could he fly? How did he create the snow and ice? How-

Wait.

Could that have been..?

"...Jack Frost?" you say. "T-that was Jack Frost!" There was no other explanation. Unless you were dreaming, which you weren't, that had to be him. Quickly you go through your satchel and find your box of pencils, pens, colored pencils and erasers that you bought today, and flip to the blank page that is next to the illustrator's drawing of Jack, and you immediately begin reminiscing. "Let's see... He had white hair... and he was holding a long stick..." You grab a pencil and carefully, outline a human head and a long stick with a crook at the end standing up next to it. You think hard, and grab a white and a gray colored pencils and color his hair. "He had some sticking up... uh... it looked like the rest was a little messy and down... Argh!" you sigh as you finish. It looked very much like it, but you can't think of anything else. He had left too quickly.

Oh, how you wish you could to see him again!

Tossing the book and box of pencils and things to the edge of your bed, you lay down and pull up the blanket to your chest. You lift up your hand against the candlelight, watching the snowflake on your hand glisten against the flame's light, when something catches your eye. You sit up, looking around, when the last of the candle's wick burns out, the flame dying with it. Other than the moon's dim light, it turns dark. "Great." you mutter. A dark chuckle suddenly echoes and you sit upright, breathing a little harder, you heart starting to beat faster from fear. You turn around and manage to catch a pair of yellow eyes in the dark before they fade away, the laughter going with it. You slow down your breathing, but you are still scared. Those eyes reminded you of something you read in your book. Something about...

The Boogeyman.

You shake your head. You were probably just imagining things. The Boogeyman only hid underneath children's beds, and besides, why would he be here?

With that you lie back down, closing your eyes just as golden sand comes into your room.

You fall asleep a little while later, not knowing that tomorrow would be a day that would change you forever...

* * *

*A/N: I put that there because I know everyone (everyone who likes Pop-Tarts that is) has a different favorite flavor for Pop-Tarts (My favorites are Frosted Strawberry and Fudge lol), so I didn't want to make anyone mad xD And for those who hate Pop-Tarts... Just pretend for us, pweeeease? Along with all the other foods I mention in here please? *puts on bambi-eyes*

Well, there's the chapter! Pretty good so far? Don't worry, tomorrow will get into some action!

R&R please! See ya soon!

~Arristo~


	3. Meeting the Unique, yet Unusual Pt 1

Hi! Here I am with chapter 2! Enjoy, cuz it's gonna be good :D :D

* * *

The next morning you wake up, and something hits you, making you groan in anger. You had completely forgotten about your clothes that were drying yesterday! You race over to the tree branch and pick them up. _Dammit_ you think _Stiff as a rock..._ With a frustrated sigh you toss the clothes in a corner, telling yourself to warm them up later, and suddenly stop, staring at your hand. The snowflake was still there in its perfect shape. "Yeah this is definitely not gonna come off." You mumble, changing back into the clothes you had on yesterday. You pull your hair back into a ponytail, then the same shoes from yesterday and then open the food basket, pulling out an apple and munching on it until you reach the core, carefully you pull out the seeds and place them in your jacket pocket. You grab a twenty from the money jar, stuff it down your pocket and head out, gently shooing some birds away from a branch in front of you as you walked to the vine.

Sliding down the vine you toss the apple in the trash, walking towards town. On the edge of the forest and town was a little Starbucks that you went to occasionally. The little bell jingles over the door as you come inside the half-full café. You come up to the counter, and the lady at the counter asks for your order. "Uh, let me have a breakfast sandwich and a small decaf." you say. The lady nods and you pull out the money, giving it to her before sitting at a nearby table. You stare out a nearby window, watching people walk by, covered in coats and mittens and scarves and other winter clothing. A few minutes later the lady brings your food and sets it down on the table. You grab the can of sugar and pour a lot in there, stirring it with a spoon. You always like decaf with extra sugar, it tasted good.

After finishing your food you head back out towards the forest, coming to your treehouse. You go up and set your things down and take out another water bottle before coming back down and taking the canopy off your garden. You open the bottle and pour water gently over the plants,, emptying it out. You spot a small petunia falling over, the leaves a slight hue of brown. Frowning you gently try to put it upright, pouring the little water it had left, when suddenly a golden, sparkly glow comes and heals the flower. Actually the flower grows, making it bigger! You pull back in surprise. There it was again! Where was it coming from?

Little did you know, you were about to find out.

A whole flush of gold sparkles waves over your whole garden, filling the plants with life. Green grass grows instantly all around you, and the flowers are now lush and colorful. You nearly scream dropping the water bottle, and actually shriek a little when the magic touches your hands, making them glow. Entranced, you stare at it, when suddenly, it all flashes away. You're confused, until you hear faint noises far away. They sounded like... horses. A woman's shrill scream then fills the air. You jump, wondering what was happening, and then you heard footsteps, making you prepared to quickly get back in your treehouse but then...

A woman, with dark hair, and dressed in leaf-like clothing is stumbling fast towards you. You see the plants reaching towards her, much to your surprise. She is clutching onto her left side and she looked like she was in pain. You stare, saying "Oh my god." and come to her aid. You manage to catch her just as she falls down. "Are you okay? What happened?" you ask, worried sick. The woman groans but says nothing, breathing heavily. "Ma'am? What happened? Are you sick? Hurt?" you ask again. Carefully she hears you and drops her hands, revealing a patch of... black sand? You're confused, but then you see blood dripping from it. "Oh damn..." You mutter. "You need a doctor!" You try to help her up, but the woman stops you, placing her hands on yours. "No, wait." She's says. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"(name)" you reply. The woman then tries to sit up, but she hisses in pain. You help her up and she clutches her sand-covered side. "(Name), do you know who I am?" the woman asked. "No..." you say. "Well, do you believe in Mother Nature?" the woman asked again. This time you nod, and then it suddenly clicks. The leaf clothing, the plants following her movements, the magic... "Y-you're Mother Nature?" you ask. The woman nodded, giving a warm smile. "I have been watching you for a while, my dear. And I know you love plants, especially your garden."

"Wait, are you also the one who kept saving my plants?" you ask. Mother Nature nodded. "I care deeply about my plants all over the world." She is suddenly interrupted by a coughing fit, doubling over in pain. "I need to get you a doctor!" You say, but Mother Nature stops you again. "My dear, you're kind of doctors won't be able to help me..." "Well then, what am I gonna do? What attacked you?" you feel panicky. "A strong force that once left this world, but now it has returned. I don't believe though that he would go this far..." She mumbles the last part to herself and coughs again, making you worry even more. "I know you're scared, but there's not a lot of time. You, (name), will be destined for a great task. It'll help defeat the evil force that has brought me down, and if it isn't stopped, then it'll destroy everything." She then pulls out a small seed from a small pouch on her waist, which then glowed and grew into a large bud, about the size of a bowling ball. It looked like a water-lily bud. She then gently kissed it, which created faint white sparkles surround it. She then handed it towards you. "Take the pod, take it my dear... You shall need it; it'll help you. Please protect it. It will be needed to bloom in three days, when the decision of Winter and Spring is needed to be chosen. The Guardians shall help you."

_Guardians?_ You think, holding the pod and staring at it. The two roots slowly curl around your fingers. But your thoughts are interrupted when Mother Nature's eyes start to close. "No, wait! Mother Nature, stay with me." You say, placing the pod down, but Mother Nature's eyes fall shut. You are about to try and awaken her, but then the pod begins to glow faintly, and one of the roots slowly reach your leg, touching it briskly before pulling back. The spot on your jeans that it touched suddenly glows green, then blue, and finally, gold. Slowly the golden color surrounds your leg, then crawls all the way up to your forehead. Slowly, your legs begin to feel warm, and then your stomach, then chest, and then neck.

The warmth flushes through your head, numbing your body before the glow fades away and, feeling weak, your eyes shut and you pass out, falling onto the soft, green grass, unaware of a strand of light that came out of Mother Nature's mouth and towards the pod, making it glow a golden color, thus making the roots glow as well. You're also unaware that the one of the roots outstretches and wraps around your wrist, making you glow faintly...

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Jack Frost was soaring through the air over Burgess with a smile on his face and leaving snowflakes falling through the clouds, creating a snowday. He flew through the town, leaving frost patterns on windows and cars and buildings. People shivered and pulled their coats tighter as he sent cold wind blowing through the air, making him laugh. He swung his staff and shot a flash of snow onto a kid trying to build an igloo, and instantly the ice created a big igloo. The child was shocked but laughed and crawled into the igloo happily. Jack smiled and flew faster, soon reaching the edge of town and towards the forest. "Hmm... I think this forest could use a little snow..." He grinned. He then sailed through the trees spreading snow through the forest floor and tree branches.

However, in one particular spot, the snow melted. Confused, Jack landed on the ground, his feet creating instant ice. Suddenly, the ice melted! Jack's eyes popped; was there somebody with a giant heater or something? Jack turned his head and saw a faint glow not far away. Curious he ran towards it, having his staff ready. Suddenly, he heard a squeak and the sound of tiny fluttering wings. Jack smiled as he saw Baby Tooth come up and perch on his shoulder. "Hey Baby Tooth, what brings you out here?" he asked, gently stroking her head. Baby Tooth nuzzled her head into his neck and chirped, pointing at her and then at him. "You wanted to see me?" Jack asked, interpreting the sentence. She nodded. Jack smiled and then turned back towards the glow. "You think you can fly around... there," Jack pointed towards a small spot not far away, hidden in the trees. "And tell me if you see anything? The snow is melting and I don't know why." Baby Tooth nodded and flew from his shoulder, disappearing. He began walking, waiting for Baby Tooth. Sure enough, a few moments later, he heard loud chirping, and Jack quickly followed the sound, until he reached the clearing. Baby Tooth was then in front of him, chirping fast and pointing behind her. Jack nodded and quickly ran towards where Baby Tooth was pointing at. He stopped and stared at what he saw.

A woman, dressed in a green leafy dress and shoes was lying in a flower bed, seemingly asleep. Next other was a really big flower bud which was glowing, but what really got him was the girl lying down next to her. She looked familiar... Both girls were surrounded by a force-field like golden light. Jack gingerly reached out and touched the light, and was surprised that his hand went through without harm. The light felt warm, giving Jack the explanation why the snow had melted. Then, the light grew a bit brighter before fading away. Jack stared, wondering what was gonna happen next, but relaxed as nothing did, then turned the girl that was asleep. She was really... pretty. Her (h/c) hair was pulled back into a ponytail, a few strands in her face. Jack felt something in his stomach that he had never felt before. Suddenly, the girl shifted, making Jack take a few steps back. Baby Tooth hid in his hoodie, a bit scared. The girl moaned a little before opening her eyes slightly.

_Wow... her eyes, a nice (e/c) color... _Jack thought. _Hey, she's the girl from the treehouse!_

The girl opened her eyes fully and sat up, rubbing them before rubbing her head. She turned towards Mother Nature and gasped, but then she sat upright and slowly turned her head towards him. She saw him and shrieked, stumbling and crawling backwards. She grabbed the pod, its roots curling around her arm, and reached Mother Nature's body and, holding the pod in one hand, she outstretched her am out with the other, as if she was trying to protect her. "W-who are you?!" she said. "Whoa! It's okay! It's okay..." Jack said, holding up his hands. "Wait... You can hear me?" The girl then nodded. "C-can you see me?" Jack asked, now shocked. Again, the girl nodded, confused. Jack's eyes popped. "She sees me! Oh my god she sees me!" he cheered happily. "Why wouldn't I? I mean, you're right in front of me! Unless I'm hallucinating..." the girl asked, confused. "Well, I'm not exactly a human being, you see..." explained Jack. "I'm actually a spirit, you could say." The girls eyes widened.

"But I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise." Jack assured.

The girl's shoulders relaxed but she didn't move. Jack slowly stepped towards her, unaware that he was freezing the flowers and the grass underneath his feet. The girls eyes looked down with worry, making Jack look down at some frozen flowers. "Oh, uh... sorry." he carefully steps onto empty spaces of dirt and came to her, squatting. The girl didn't move, obviously afraid. She tilted her head to the side, studying him. Then her eyes pop. "Hey... You're... You're the boy who flew by my window yesterday! You gave me this." She held up her right hand and on the back of it, was an icy snowflake. "You're... Jack Frost!"

"Yep, that's me." said Jack. He then sees the woman behind her, perking his interest. "Hey, can I see her? I know her." Jack quickly asked, pointing his staff towards Mother Nature's body.

(Name) hesitated, staring at him before slowly moving away. She moved to the other side of Mother Nature's body as Jack knelt down, studying Mother Nature. Jack heard chirping in his ear and turned to see Baby Tooth coming out from his hoodie, curious. "Go on, it's okay." Said Jack. Baby Tooth looked at him for a moment before fluttering her way to (name), who stared in awe at the little fairy. Baby Tooth hovered a few inches away, still scared. (Name) smiled brightly and gently held out a hand. She knew how soft she needed to be. (Once she saved a couple of baby chipmunks once) Baby Tooth took no hesitation to perch onto it, where (name) gently stroked Baby Tooth's head. Her fear going away and trust filling in, Baby Tooth smiled and fluttered just a little bit over her hand. (Name) giggled as she began to play with the little fairy. Jack smiled and his eyes fell onto the woman's side, where a patch of black sand was, and his eyes popped. "My god... No way." he whispered. He instantly remembered who this was. He turned towards her chest, which was barely rising and falling. "Mother Nature. Wake up..." Jack grabbed her shoulders and shook her, but she didn't respond. He kept shaking, but all he got was a moan. Her eyelids shifted but they didn't open. "Good... she's still fighting it." he mumbled. He then turned to (name), who was gently playing with Baby Tooth, and said, "(name) do you know what happened here?" (Name)'s smile faded as she heard Jack. Baby Tooth landed on her head as she explained, "I don't know. All I know is that I came talk water my plants, and then I heard noises, a scream, and then she just came over to me like this. Then she told me about me being part of a great task and to protect this pod," she held up the pod, where the roots curled around her arms. "And to take it... Somewhere. Then she kissed it and it glowed and then I felt warm and... I guess I passed out. I think I was glowing."

Jack nodded and looked at Mother Nature again, who was still but she was still breathing. Not knowing what to do, Jack came up with an idea.

"Baby Tooth, I need a favor." Jack then said. The little fairy perked her head, hearing Jack, and flew over to him. Jack then continued, "I need you to get to the North Pole. Talk to North about this, tell him to call all of the Guardians and get them over here immediately." Baby Tooth nodded and in a flash, she zoomed away. "Where's she going?" (name) asked. Jack turned to her and explained. "The North Pole. She's gonna tell North and everyone else about this."

"North?" (name) asked, confused.

"Oh right, uh, Santa Claus."

(Name)'s eyes popped. "You mean... h-he's coming?!"

"Wait, you still believe in him?"

"Well, yeah! And, who's everyone else?"

"Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny..."

"Wait, Tooth, like the Tooth Fairy?"

"Yep."

"Sandy, as in the Sandman?"

"Right."

"And Bunny has to be the Easter Bunny?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my gosh! I knew they were real!" (name) cried in delight.

"I still don't believe you'd believe in all of us, especially since you're..."

"Sixteen?"

"Yeah. Usually little kids would believe in us, eleven being the highest age."

"Ah..."

"Not to be rude, but why do you still believe? Not that it's wrong or anything, but, yeah..."

(Name) blushed and explained, "Well, I've been living up there since I was ten," she pointed up the tree. "And I had no one to talk to or anything much to do. I guess... I just needed to believe in something. I knew Santa, erm, North was real because every Christmas, even here, he would deliver me presents. I knew Sandman was real because every night, I'd see gold sand in the sky and some would come towards me. I knew, um, Tooth was real because once I lost my last baby tooth when I was twelve, and I woke up the next day and found a gold coin under my pillow. And I knew Bunny was real because I once found a small basket of eggs and chocolates right here." She patted a small spot underneath some roots. "And when I looked, I saw a pair of ears disappear behind some bushes."

"Whoa." Jack breathed, taken aback.

"I know. It kinda sounds stupid."

"Actually, not really."

"You think so?"

"It's incredible. But how did you start believing in me?"

"Yesterday, remember? You drew frost patterns all over my book and you gave me this snowflake on my hand."

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that. I can actually remove that if you want." Jack reached forward but she shook her head. "It's okay. I actually kinda like it."

Jack smiled, pulling his hand away. "By the way, I snuck a peek at that book and I saw some pages about me. What else is in that book?" said Jack, curious.

(Name) then stood up and said, "Watch this, but don't freeze it, okay?" Jack nodded and she grabbed a vine that was hanging, and climbed up it, disappearing into the tree. A few moments later, she came sliding back down, holding the blue book in her hand. She landed and came back to her same spot, this time a little closer to Jack. She grabbed hold of the pod in one hand with the book in the other. She opened the book and she explained the pages, telling about all the legends, including her favorite, the Man in the Moon.

"You believe in the Man in the Moon?"

"Yeah. I would talk to him every night, and he would just... listen. He never said anything in return, but I knew he was listening." she smiled a little. "Do you know him?"

"Yep. He created all the Guardians, even the ones who aren't official, like the Groundhog from Groundhog Day, or the Leprechaun. The Guardians, including me, we all protect the children, and we keep them believing by doing the things we do. But we all were someone before we became this. Like me, I was just a normal boy three hundred years ago, and I died saving my sister from d owning in a frozen lake. Then, the moon brought me back to life and made me Jack Frost."

(Name) was shocked. "Wow. Do all the Guardians die before they're created?"

"Not quite."

"Oh. But, wow, I can't believe your over three hundred years old."

"Three hundred and seventeen."

"So, if you were human, right now you'd be seventeen years old."

"I guess so, yeah." Jack nodded, making her smile a little dreamily, and then they continued to the next page, which was his story. "Hey, look! My turn!" Jack said, pointing towards the page. (Name) grinned and read the pages to him, soon stopping at the end that showed the author's picture of him. Jack Frost looked confused at the drawing of him. "Okay, that pretty much looks nothing like me." Jack said. "I know. It looks stupid." (Name) sighed. "At least theyre right about you having a staff." "Oh yeah, this staff is really useful to me." Jack said, twiddling the shepherds crook in his hands. He then spotted a blank page with a drawing of a head on it. "Hey what's this?" he asked. (Name) blushed and quickly shut the book. "Nothing! I think its, uh... just a mark." Jack eyes her carefully. "Okay..." he says, adding a small grin at the end. They both stared into each others eyes, making them smile. Suddenly Mother Nature went into a coughing fit. Her chest jerked with each cough but she never woke up. (Name) looked really worried, placing the pod by her knees and picking her up by her head and chest, helping her breathe. "Oh Baby Tooth, please hurry." Jack whispered.

* * *

Will Baby Tooth get there in time? Next chapter you'll find out.

R&R please! See ya!

~Arristo~


	4. Warning Sign

Sorry for a long update! God school has been killing me so far and I'm sure its gonna brutally murder me eventually B(

But here you go! Thank god for Fall break.

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POV**

_At the North Pole..._

North sat in his office, carefully chipping away at small wooden figure, shaped like an astronaut. The toy was a man dressed in an astronaut suit, but there was no helmet, revealing the man's head and smiling face. Next to the wooden toy was two other items, a metal UFO toy with a green alien inside, and a wireless remote with a few buttons. North blew gently away the small loose wooden chippings off the astronaut, and turned it around. On its back was a small metal box, acting as the astronaut's jetpack. North flicked the small switch on the side, and the doll's arms lifted up, and a two small blue flames shot out of the metal box, sending the doll flying around the room. North clapped giddily, happy that his little invention worked marvelously. He then flicked the switch on the UFO toy and it sprung to life, leaving the table and into the air. It flew towards the astronaut and popped out a tiny dart gun, shooting tiny, little plastic darts at it. North pressed a button on the wireless remote and the little astronaut then flew higher and the metal box clicked and two metal airplane wings sprung out from the jetpack, and the astronauts hands whirred and turned into two tiny dart guns, shooting out small foam darts. North clapped his hands as the two little toys flew and battled against each other, thinking these things as great future Christmas toys, when suddenly...

The door burst open and a yeti came in, who was known as Phil, knocking the astronaut into the wall and against the bookshelf. The impact was so great theat the top half of the toy cracked and fell apart, while the bottom simply fell to the floor.

"Ah!" North cried, clutching his head in surprise.

"OH!" Phil gasped loudly, covering his mouth in shock. North groaned with a facepalm, "I have told you many times to knock when you want to come in!" He slowly brought his hand down from his face. A small chunk of wood bonked him on the head and North caught it, which was the astronauts head, and somehow, the happy face on it was turned into a sad face. As if the tiny doll was saddened by the accidental destruction of his body. "Aghwa." Phil said, explaining why he was here. He opened the door a little more and Baby Tooth flew in. "Ah, one of Tooth's fairies. What brings you here?" North asked, dismissing the yeti and setting the small piece of wood down. As Phil closed the door, Baby squeaked and chirped. She motioned him to come to the doorway. "You want me to follow? What for?" North asked. Baby Tooth squeaked and flew towards a chuck of ice on the table, pointing at it and then holding up a long piece of wood, waving it around like a staff and throwing tiny ice chippings in the air. North pondered this before realizing, "Is it... Jack Frost?" Baby Tooth nodded and then flew to a small flower bush pointing at it and stroking the petal, waving her hands pretending that the flower was growing. "He... picked flowers and it grew?" North asked.

Baby Tooth groaned and shook her head and picked a flower and a few leaves from the bush then flew to a doll and set it down in front of it. She then flew behind the doll and picked it up, waving its arms over the flower and leaves, then dropped the doll and picked the flower up, making it look like it was growing. North snapped his fingers. "Mother Nature? What happened to Serephina?" he said, muttering the last sentence to himself. Baby Tooth smiled and nodded, dropping the flower. She then pointed at the flower again and pretended she was hurt, clutching her stomach. "Serephina... has stomach pain?" North asked confused. The little fairy shrugged in a "Eh... not exactly..." motion and nodded, taking this as an answer, and pointed at the ice and her eyes. "And... Jack saw her and..." North started. Baby Tooth continued and pointed at herself and then at North. "And... Jack sent you for help?" North then guessed. Baby Tooth nodded. But then she pointed at a painting of Tooth, Sandy and Bunny and made a gesture that looked like she was calling someone. "You want me to call Guardians?" North then said.

Baby Tooth nodded with a sigh, now tired from acting. "And you are sure Jack isn't just pulling our legs?" North asked with a raised eyebrow. Baby Tooth nodded. North stood up. "Well then if what you say is true, then I shall call Guardians! We must help!"

North raced towards the control panel right in front of the globe, Baby Tooth flying right behind him. He grabbed a lever and twisted it, pushing down. A low hum was heard and the Aurora Borealis formed, sending its waves towards the others...

_At the Tooth Palace..._

"Puerto Rico sector six, 64 lateral incisors! Los Angeles sector two and Montana sector three, both have two front teeth and 20 left molars! Oh! Wait look at this! It's his last baby tooth! Oh my gosh isn't this the cutest right back molar you've ever seen! Look how clean it is! I bet those adult teeth look perfect!" Tooth gave orders to her fairies, while holding and showing a small molar tooth in her palm. The fairies were buzzing about, going on about their work, bringing teeth into the capsules, retrieving teeth and trading them with gold coins. Suddenly, one of her lieutenant fairies jittered and pointed towards the sky. Tooth looked and saw the Borealis with a gasp. "Keep working! I'll be back soon!" Tooth called to the fairies, inviting three to come with her. With that she zoomed off with her fairies, heading to the Pole.

_Somewhere in the skies of Japan..._

It was night time in Toyko, and even if some people were still out and about, no one noticed the golden man floating in the sky. He sat on a cloud and sent a few waves of golden sand into a small house. Inside, two sisters and a little brother were all on the couch together, having to fall asleep during a movie. The tendrils danced above their heads and formed dreams, making them all smile. One girl had a dream about her catching a great koi fish with her grandpa, while the other girl's dream turned into her becoming a famous actress, and the little boy dreamed of being surrounded by candy. Sandman smiled and was about to move on when he saw the Borealis. His eyes widened and he quickly sent a few more waves of sand before holding his arms up and creating a hot air balloon. The air balloon quickly flew its way towards the Pole.

_Near the Warren..._

Bunny was holding a few bare googies, painting carefully with a paintbrush in his paw. Even though it wasn't going to be Easter for another three months, you gotta be prepared. He had millions and millions of eggs to decorate. He was cut short, however when his ears perked up, and he looked to the sky, seeing the Borealis. "You got ta be jokin'..." he mumbled, setting the eggs down. "This had better be good mate..." He then tapped the ground and went down the tunnel, racing on all fours on his way to the Pole.

_Back at North's Workshop_

North was waiting at the control panel when he heard the flutter of wings. "I came as quick as I could! What happened?" Tooth said, coming to a stop. "We must wait for Bunny and Sandy." said North. Tooth nodded, relaxing a little, then she turned to the three fairies that had followed. "Quick, Santa Fe! Paris! And Washington DC! Pronto!" The three fairies fluttered away quickly. A few minutes later, a gold-sand hot air balloon came in though the window and disappeared as Sandy floated in, landing next to Tooth with a question mark over his head. Then...

"Oh Bloody-! It's freezin'! Cold cold cold!"

North chuckled as Bunny hopped in, rubbing his arms. "Alright mate, what's goin' on? Ya know I got Easter in almost three months!" "Relax Bunny, I'm sure this is important." Tooth hushed. "That's right. Tooth, one of your fairies has come to me with urgent message." Baby Tooth then flew over to Tooth. "Baby Tooth? What happened?" asked Tooth. Baby then chirped and explained what Jack told her and what she saw. "Jack? What about him?" asked Tooth. Baby Tooth continued on. "What? What is it?" Bunny asked a little impatiently. "She said that she and Jack came to Burgess and that the snow was melting. Then he found Serephina (To the word 'Serephina' Bunny and Sandman perked up in surprise) hurt and..." Baby Tooth whispered more words into her ear. That's when Tooth gasped. "No... really?" she said, surprised. Baby Tooth nodded.

"What? What is it?" North asked. A question mark and an exclamation mark both appeared above Sandy's head.

"A sixteen year old girl that... could see him. And still believes in all of us!"

Everyone was taken aback. " A teenage believer?!" Bunny gasped. "Oh no, this has ta be another one of his pranks!"

"I don't know Bunny," said Tooth. "Why would Jack just make a joke that a sixteen year old believes in him and that Serephina is fatally hurt? He hasn't ever made jokes about those things." "...Good point." Bunny mumbled.

"Quick then! To the sleigh!" North placed his warm clothing on and raced towards the sleigh, Sandy following. "Ah... you guys go on without me. I'm sure my tunnels are faster and safe-" Bunny began, but Tooth said, "Oh for goodness sakes!" and grabbing Bunny's arm she pulled him to the sleigh, and she really did have a strong grip. Bunny had no luck on struggling, and he found himself in the sleigh. "Buckle up!" North called, grabbing the reins. "There are no bloody seatbelts!" Bunny yelped. "I know! It was joke! It is funny, no?"

Bunny opened his mouth in protest when North flicked the reins, crying, "YAH!". The reindeer all then took off, running fast through the ice tunnel. Bunny yelled, Sandy held his arms up and a happy face appeared over his head, and Tooth held onto Baby Tooth in one hand while holding onto the edge of the sleigh, but she gave shrieks of happiness. North laughed and pulled a lever, wings popping out from both sides of the sleigh. "Here come the loopy-loops!" "Oh bloody hell! Not the loopy-looaaaAAAAAAHHH!" His last word was cut off by his screams as the sleigh entered multiple loops. North laughed as Bunny clutched onto the wooden boards. Tooth giggled and Sandy shook his head with a smile.

Soon, they were out of the tunnel and in the air. Bunny groaned in relief, barfing a little in his mouth as the sleigh became steady, but it wasn't over yet. North pulled out a snowglobe from his pocket. "Burgess... by Jack's lake." North whispered to the snowglobe and a picture of a forest came up inside. He then threw it far in front of the reindeer, a portal popping. "Hold tight! We're taking shortcut!" North bellowed. "Oh blimey! Why couldn't we have just taken my tunnels?!" Bunny complained before North flicked the reins hard, sending them through the portal with a _warp_...

* * *

Yeah sorry guys for not putting 'YOU' in it, or Jack, and that it's really short. I just needed to get something up so you guys wouldn't claw at me for not updating.

Oh btw, changed my mind. Mother Nature WILL be Pitch's daughter

R&R please! I'll get the next part soon!

~Arristo~


End file.
